Fire and Gold
by Cumberbatch Critter
Summary: They thought they had 'secrecy' down to a tee. As it turns out, nobody ever believed that charade to begin with. Axel/Roxas.


**Fire and Gold**

"Missions'll be out soon."

"Yeah. Me and you, you think?"

"Doubt it."

"Hm."

"Too bad."

Roxas glanced up at Axel. "Hm?"

Axel looked down at him. "I said, too bad. I like it when we're paired up. At least you can keep me on my toes."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Is that all I'm good for?" No more than had he said it, he had the horrible sensation of missing one of the many steps in the Castle, about to pitch forward.

Axel clamped onto his shoulder, pulling him upright. "See what I mean?" he asked teasingly.

Roxas looked away with a huff. "Oh, shut up. You were just distracting me."

"From walking?"

Roxas crossed his arms.

"Oh, now, don't do that. If you fall, you can catch yourself if I miss," Axel said, pulling on his arms. "And you know your pouting does things to me that a Nobody shouldn't experience," he said, lowering his voice.

Roxas felt his face flame. Embarrassment was one of the many emotions that Axel made _him_ feel that he shouldn't feel. For not having a heart, Roxas sure got enough of these 'feelings' when he was with Axel. "Stop it," he muttered, shoving at Axel's arm. "Besides," he said louder, "I thought you wouldn't ever let me fall or something."

"I'd let you fall... but only if it's for me."

"Axel!" Roxas hissed.

They were... together. As together as two Nobodies could be, anyway, but it wasn't like they'd come out or anything. They'd be turned into Dusks, for sure, right? That's why they couldn't tell anyone anything. The problem was that Axel was a horrible flirt and sometimes didn't remember to keep his 'Roxas-talk' under control when he was in public places. Like now.

Axel huffed, stopping on the landing. "There's nobody around."

""Nobody" or nobody?" Roxas countered, turning around just in time to see Axel lunge.

His immediate instinct screamed _Keyblade!_ at him in flashing red letters, but he withheld the urge as his back hit the wall and Axel's lips crushed his.

Whoever said not to play with fire was right. Because fire never gave up. At least, not the particular Flurry of flame that was currently attached to Roxas by the lips.

"Get off," Roxas mumbled against his lips. He didn't push him away, though, which, to Axel, meant that he didn't want him to go away at all.

Instead, Axel slipped his arms down Roxas's torso, settling his hands on his hips.

"Axel," Roxas hissed, although, as usual, he simply melted under Axel's touch. He was like putty in Axel's capable hands; he was the only person here in the Organization he actually _liked_ to begin with. More than liked. Loved, except he didn't have a heart and Axel told him just to not think about it too much because they'd never figure it out.

"Whoops!"

Roxas jerked backwards and Axel even flinched away, both of their gazes swivelling to the blonde that had just entered the corridor.

Roxas thought he was going to _die_. And if not die, be turned into a Dusk because they'd been found out now-

"Demyx," Axel greeted, with slightly less gusto than usual.

"Sorry," Demyx said. "I'll go the other way. Didn't mean to, ah, interrupt. Thought you were out."

"We weren't- Axel was just-" Roxas started, but the redhead in question stepped forward.

"Just telling him about our newest mission," he entered smoothly.

As smoothly as that pathetic of an excuse could be, Roxas guessed, as he stared at the back of the red spikes with annoyed disbelief. _Really?_ he wanted to ask. Later, not now.

Demyx stared at them for a moment before grinning. "Ah, don't try to hide it, guys. I thought you were together since, like, two weeks after Rox joined us."

Roxas looked at Demyx, mouth falling open slightly. "What...?"

Demyx looked at Roxas. "Well, yeah. You haven't been?"

"Well," Axel replied, when Roxas didn't. "We _are_, but... thought we were kind of low-key and all. Protocol."

"And not since I joined the Organization! Just the past couple of months!" Roxas blurted.

Axel turned to look back at him. "Oh, nice, let the cat out of the bag!"

Demyx laughed. "You guys act like the cat was ever _in_ the bag. And they call me stupid," he said, swinging his sitar as he turned to walk away.

Roxas huffed once he'd gone, looking back up at Axel. "They think we've been together since the _beginning_?"

Axel shrugged. "Ah well... It was bound to come out eventually." He paused. The light that flared in his eyes was suddenly almost contagious. "Hey! We've come out! So, I don't have to be worried if _anybody_ sees!" he announced, leaning down to press his lips against Roxas's again.

Roxas sighed quietly but didn't hesitate to kiss him back this time. Axel was right; they _had_ been outed... Apparently, though, they'd been out all along.

He reached up to wrap his arms around Axel's neck, pressing close into his embrace.

* * *

**Oh, Demyx. ****I hated him to death when I had to fight him in KHII but he's so funny. This story idea was provided and requested by Beawolf's Pen... although I'm not sure exactly how great it was to the original prompt, but I think I did alright?**

**I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_! (Although I _am_ in the process of making a pair of chakrams...) Thank you for reading! Drop a review if you liked it!**


End file.
